Poetry Couldn't Save Us
by IceQueenRia
Summary: A collection of unrelated one-shots featuring various pairings, though mostly PucKurt, with each chapter including an original poem. Rated T just in case.
1. Loving You Is Easy PucKurt

**Poetry Couldn't Save Us**

**Disclaimer-****I don't own Glee**

**Summary: A collection of unrelated one-shots featuring various pairings, though mostly PucKurt, with each chapter including an original poem. Rated T just in case.**

**AN: Different characters and couples will be explored throughout this collection, every chapter will include a poem, all of which are written by me. Every odd number, like this one, will be a Puck/Kurt ficlet and all the even numbers will be somebody else.**

**Chapter 1-Loving You Is Easy-Puck/Kurt**

Looking back, Kurt Hummel wasn't really sure how it had happened. He only knew that a combination of insane situations, psycho girl friends, a couple of solos in Glee Club and a date at Breadsticks had all led up to him entering into a relationship with Noah Puckerman. Finding an attraction to the renowned sex-shark was not a difficult task. The Jewish teen was very easy on the eyes so Kurt had always found him physically appealing. Then, he began to appreciate his personality as well as his looks.

Far too easily, he found himself in love with Puck. It didn't take Kurt long to realise that being in love with the mohawked boy made it damn impossible to hate him. There were times, when Puck would wear the most appalling clothing or make inappropriate and sexual comments within earshot of his dad, that would make Kurt wish he could hate him. If he could only hate his boyfriend, staying mad at him when he misbehaved would be a lot easier.

As it happened, Kurt simply couldn't stay angry with him. All Puck had to do was just out his bottom lip, trace circular patterns on his waist and kiss the pulse point in his neck and Kurt would swoon, melt and forgive.

Before they ever became an item, Kurt had indeed loathed Puck a great deal. The other teen had bullied him for a large portion of their high school life. Now, Puck insisted that throwing Kurt into dumpsters was a form of foreplay and though both of them were past that stage of their lives, Kurt had deeply detested the boy who once bullied him.

All that had changed of course and the hateful feelings Kurt once had suddenly developed into something more beautiful. He blamed Puck for the entire situation. If the jock had never joined Glee Club, the girls wouldn't have even considered trying to set them up and Kurt would have continued to hate the muscular teen.

He often thought of Puck as a poisonous being; a deadly venom that flowed through his veins, addictive like a drug, clouding his judgement and corrupting his innocence.

Of course, things weren't always perfect between the two teenagers. There would be times when they would fight and hurt each other with their sharp words. It frustrated Kurt to no end to realise that every time they argued and tears were spilled, his want for Puck only increased.

_Loving you is easy_

_But hating you's a chore_

_I wish I could find it in my heart_

_To hate you like before._

_But something stirred within me_

_I think you're the one to blame_

_My hatred for you died_

_It burned out like a flame._

_You're a poison to which I'm addicted_

_A disease that has no cure_

_And every time you hurt me_

_I want you even more._

**Is this poetry fic idea at all interesting and worth continuing?**

**Please Review**

**x IQR x**


	2. All My Colours

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**This focuses on Rachel, unrequited love, angsty **

**Chapter 2-All My Colours**

Scrutinising her reflection in the mirror, Rachel Berry decided she didn't like the image staring sorrowfully back at her. She wasn't hot like Santana or beautiful like Quinn. Her nose was too big, her hair colour too boring and her smile was never right. She couldn't be sexy or alluring. Then there were her clothing options that everyone made fun of.

Releasing a sigh, she searched through her make-up kit and tried to make her face look more appealing. She thought that maybe if she was prettier like Quinn, then Finn might notice her. Maybe they'd get back together.

During a dance routine, Finn accidentally smacked her in the nose. The doctor advised Rachel to think about getting a nose job. In a matter of seconds, she made up her mind and agreed. She didn't want just any nose, she wanted Quinn's nose.

Rachel didn't stop there. After her new nose was fully healed, she took a trip to the hairdressers and dyed her dark locks Quinn Fabray blonde. She also found herself eye contacts so she could have the same colour irises.

It didn't work. She didn't look anywhere near as beautiful and glamorous as Quinn. She merely looked like a poor imitation. So Rachel tried for a new look again.

This time, she followed in Santana's footsteps and got herself a boob job. Then she dyed her hair black and spent hours in the tanning machine to darken her skin. It didn't work. She just wasn't as sexy as the Latina girl.

No matter what look she tried to imitate, it just wasn't enough. Finn still didn't look at her with all the love and affection in the world. It was only Quinn he had eyes for. To him, Quinn was the sun and the most Rachel could hope to be was the moon, a mere reflection never quite living up to the real thing.

The extreme make-over didn't help Rachel feel better about herself. If anything, her self-confidence declined further. She still didn't like the face staring back at her in the mirror and she still wasn't in Finn's arms. No matter how she tried to alter her appearance, hair or wardrobe, Finn never looked upon her in the way she desired. He didn't see her.

Eventually, a time came when Rachel looked at her reflection and even she didn't see her own face. By trying to be Quinn, the girl Finn wanted, Rachel had lost herself.

_With the paintbrush_

_I make a start on the task_

_Of painting a new face_

_Creating a mask._

_All my colours_

_They start to blur_

_I could not paint myself_

_Into a copy of her._

_I start from scratch_

_Mix paints in the pot_

_But I can't shade myself_

_Into something I'm not._

_All my colours_

_They start to run_

_In the end I'm the moon_

_While she is your sun._

_The paint doesn't work_

_Still you don't see_

_Bright colours or dull_

_You never see me._

_All my colours_

_They turn to grey_

_By trying to be her_

_I was painted away._

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	3. Take Me Away PucKurt

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**By the way, I'd say 98% of all my poetry is quite depressing stuff so don't expect too many, if any, happy/fluffy fics in this collection.**

**Chapter 3-Take Me Away-Puck/Kurt**

His dad's heart gave out on him and Kurt suddenly felt as though he was all alone in the world. The one man who had always been so strong and loved him so fiercely was gone from the world. He couldn't find comfort with Carole and Finn. He couldn't even take comfort from Mercedes. With his beloved father buried in the earth, the skies above lost their blue and turned to grey.

Without the love and support of his father, Kurt lived every day in fear. He had no idea how to take care of himself. He wanted to leave Lima and all the bad memories behind. So when Puck offered his hand to him, with gentle eyes and an understanding smile as he invited him to run away with him, Kurt eagerly accepted. He begged Puck to take him away.

Rather than just hop in the car and leave, the two took the time to pack their necessary belongings. Before they left, Puck held Kurt in his arms for a long time before softly coaxing him into a kiss. Holding the china-skinned boy's face in his hands, Puck asked if Kurt was completely sure he wanted to leave.

Kurt was only all too eager to nod his head in confirmation. There was nothing for him to stay for. The bullies at school were mean and the grass had lost its colour just as his dad had lost his life. He was near invisible to the Glee Club. They all seemed to be under the impression that he was coping well, not one of them realised how deeply he was falling apart.

They discussed where they might run off too. Kurt told Puck that he didn't care. He just wanted to go somewhere new, somewhere nice. He wanted to be back under clear skies where people wouldn't constantly feed him lies of 'it gets better'. He wanted to go somewhere that wouldn't give him cause to be afraid to be himself. Somewhere that saying goodbye wouldn't be so painful. Saying goodbye to his mum was devastating. Saying goodbye to his dad had been even worse.

In the car with Puck, Kurt had one hand clasping his dad's baseball cap and the other was linked with Puck's free hand. They talked of going somewhere with glorious blue skies where it was only them. They wouldn't have to be afraid of anyone or anything.

"You sure princess?" Puck asked a final time.

"I'm sure." Kurt replied knowing he couldn't survive in the town of Lima a moment longer. "Just take me somewhere new, Noah."

_Please take me away_

_My dear_

_The skies are all grey_

_Out here_

_And I live every day_

_In fear_

_So please take me away_

_My dear._

_The people are all mean_

_My dear_

_The grass is never green_

_Out here_

_I just go unseen_

_Out here_

_Take me where I've never been_

_My dear._

_Please take me somewhere nice_

_My dear_

_Somewhere where the skies_

_Are clear_

_Where there's no such thing as lies_

_Or fear_

_There's no need for goodbyes_

_My dear._

_Let's go where the sky is blue_

_My dear_

_Where it's only me and you_

_No fear_

_I cannot make it through_

_Out here_

_So take me somewhere new_

_My dear._

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	4. Failed Dancer

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**This chapter focuses on Artie**

**Chapter 4-Failed Dancer**

His parents often said that Artie had learned to dance before he could walk. As a young boy, he had taken dance classes along with the likes of Rachel, Brittany and Mike. The teacher had often praised him as being the star performer, something that usually led to a Rachel Berry tantrum.

If people ever asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up, Artie's reply was always the same. He wanted to be a dancer. In those days, his passion to make it as a professional dancer one day had been equally as strong as Rachel's burning need to achieve fame.

He was confident in his abilities and the trophies he'd won for competitions proved that he had talent and skill. Performing to an audience wasn't for everybody. At his first dance competition, Artie distinctly remembered some of the other dancers forgetting the choreography half way through or refusing to go on stage. Some burst into tears and others puked. Not Artie though, he thrived on showing off his movement to the audience.

For a long time, his parents and dance instructors truly believed that if he continued to dance, then he could make it to the big time one day. Artie didn't consider it as a possibility but as an inevitability. He was so sure his dreams to be a dancer would come true.

He was mistaken. Being in the car crash destroyed his hopes and dreams of ever being a dancer. Doomed to spend the remainder of his life in a wheelchair, the mobility of his legs snatched away from him, Artie knew his time for dancing had passed him by.

_He wanted to be a dancer_

_He wanted to perform on stage_

_He wanted to move to music_

_Right from an early age._

_He wanted to be a star_

_He wanted glory and fame_

_He wanted to dance forever_

_And have strangers know his name._

_He definitely had the passion_

_He definitely had the skill_

_He definitely had the courage_

_And of course he had the will._

_He definitely had the potential_

_He definitely had the drive_

_He definitely had the talent_

_But his legs have lost all life._

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	5. O How the Moon PucKurt

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 5-O How the Moon-PucKurt**

The English assignment was simple. All the students had to do was compose a poem using language of a Shakespearean style. Most of the class let out a collective groan but Kurt perked up a little. He was a fan of Shakespeare even if most teenagers his age were not. He was also certain that the majority of his peers didn't have a full understanding for such old fashioned phrasing.

At home, he got to work on his Shakespeare-inspired poem assignment right away. As he put pen to paper, rather than quill to parchment, he searched his mind wondering what he should right about. After dismissing the idea of writing a piece about his tiara collection or the fashionable interior of his wardrobe, Kurt opted to use the homework task as a means to express his feelings.

As Mr. Schue was always telling them in Glee Club, art was a great tool to acknowledge and express ones feelings. Rather than sing or dance, Kurt would muse out his emotions through the written word and form them into a poem. The feelings in question were solely for one Noah Puckerman. From the moment he had first landed eyes on the Jewish boy, Kurt had been desperately in love with him. He tried to disguise his true feelings by feigning a crush on Finn.

He didn't choose to be in love with Puck. If he had power and control over his own heart, then Kurt wouldn't be in love with him at all. He'd have fallen for someone more attainable, somebody who could love him back. Yet at the same time, he didn't want to ever look at anyone else. He wanted to gaze at Puck forever. He knew his feelings were contradictory but that wasn't something he could help.

Bullying and teasing was of course something Kurt was used to. Normally, he shrugged it off, but with Puck, his words would always burn. Still, when his poem was complete, Kurt felt a little better. Writing down his feelings in the form of poetry, which he would no doubt be called upon to read aloud in class, was the perfect way to tell Puck how he felt about him without fear of rejection or getting beaten up. The assignment required the use of old Shakespeare-like language, the likes of which Puck would not be able to understand.

In his next English class, Kurt found he was one of the few to actually complete the homework. Puck was one of the many who hadn't bothered to do it. As Kurt had predicted, the teacher selected him to read his work aloud, and he did so, relieved to spill his heart to Puck at last without him even realising.

_O how the moon did glow down upon thee,_

_The second we exchanged eyes,_

_I beseech you, hear this truth,_

_Know my heart not utters lies._

_By my troth, this heart has no ambition,_

_To beat for a nobler being,_

_For I wish for none other in the world,_

_Than the man my heart is seeing._

_O spite, what fire your words do bring,_

_Spare me this tortuous hell,_

_Woe betide this porcelain creature,_

_Who wishes you only well._

_Hear my plea, release me sir,_

_For alas my strength does part,_

_Have mercy on this poor young boy,_

_Return thy stolen heart._

_O celestial spirit for which I yearn,_

_An unattainable gift from above,_

_What feat or challenge must I complete_

_To receive thy precious love?_

_How this heart does ache good sir,_

_Lord knows I long for thee,_

_But I'll divulge it in this manner,_

_To spare your laughs at me._

_O what man could compare to you?_

_How could mine heart love another?_

_But hark your heart is not for me,_

_It's cherished by some other._

_I'll take comfort in this speech,_

_Of which you'll understand nothing,_

_That I can profess my love without rejection,_

_For me that's a little something._

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	6. When He Played Guitar

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**This chapter focuses on Puck's dad**

**Chapter 6-When He Played Guitar**

The day Mark Puckerman got his first guitar, he was destined for stardom. He practised every single day, strumming his beloved instrument till his fingers bled and singing his heart out. One day, when he felt his singing and playing were good enough, he took his guitar to school and sang a song to the girl he sat next to. Her name was Nora and he'd been in love with her since Middle School.

She had loved the song he played to her and eagerly agreed to a date with him. He took her to Breadsticks and he entertained her there by playing more of his music.

With Nora's encouragement, Mark started up a band with a few guys from school. They performed in assemblies sometimes and the student body loved to watch them perform. Everybody thought Mark and his band were cool, the jocks, the cheerleaders, the nerds, the teachers; even the caretaker enjoyed their music.

After school, Mark did what most people do. He got a little older, married the girl he loved and they had a kid. A little boy that they named Noah. As much as Mark loved his new son, he still had a deep relationship with his music. He'd play at local bars and clubs around Lima, making the local women go crazy for him.

Some years later, he and Nora had a second child, a daughter they named Sarah, taking their family of three to a family of four. Watching over his children one night, Mark played to them before heading out. After quitting his job, he met up with his band mates and they drove off, determined to make it to the big time.

For a few years, they really struggled but luck eventually found them and they became world-class rock stars. Mark Puckerman loved his fans, he loved his music and he loved his life. But he missed his family.

Finally, he returned home to Lima, finding that his babies had grown up. They were strangers to one another. Sarah didn't even remember him, not even the vaguest memory. The punch to the face suggested Noah did remember and that he was clearly hurt and angry. After hours of arguing, Noah tired himself out and Mark tucked the covers around him, whispering a promise to make it up to him.

Although he'd missed much of his kids' childhood, he stayed in Lima so he could continue to watch them grow up, hoping to make up for the lost years. He smiled proudly as he watched Noah serenading a fashionably dressed china-skinned boy, seeing all the makings of a great rock star.

_He got his first guitar_

_Ran his fingers down the strings_

_Played it every day_

_Strumming as he sings._

_He sat next to a girl in class_

_Who he'd crushed on for so long_

_He took his guitar to school one day_

_And played that girl a song._

_He took that girl on a date_

_Picked her up in his car_

_They ate dinner at Breadsticks_

_Then he played her his guitar._

_He started up a band_

_With a few kids from school_

_When he played guitar_

_Everyone thought he was cool._

_He grew up and got married_

_He even had a child_

_But when he played in clubs_

_The local girls went wild._

_He added a daughter to his family_

_Turning three to four_

_Played guitar to his little babies_

_Then he headed out the door._

_He quit his dead-end job_

_Then drove off somewhere far_

_Forgetting how to be a dad_

_He became a cool rock star._

_Years later he returned_

_To the children he barely knew_

_Tucked his son into bed_

_Saying, 'I'll make it up to you'._

_He watched his son grow up_

_Just knowing that he'd go far_

_Because he took after his daddy_

_When he played his guitar._

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	7. I See Colour PucKurt

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 7-I See Colour-PucKurt**

People often said that love was blind. Perhaps it was true, perhaps not. Although Kurt certainly had strong feelings for one Finn Hudson, though he liked to think he wasn't nearly as obsessed as the likes of Rachel and Quinn, he had never felt he was _truly_ in love with the Frankenteen. He didn't literally lose his sight, his judgement maybe, but not his vision.

At times, Kurt would catch himself gazing longingly at Finn, the scenery blurring into a mixture of charcoal blacks, smoky greys and whites. Looking at Finn stole the colours away, leaving Kurt somewhat colourblind.

Though on reflection, Kurt wondered what it was he had ever saw in Finn. He decided that maybe he'd had something metaphorical in his eye, fooling him into believing he felt something of a romantic nature purely because Finn was one of the few straight guys to be nice to him. If so, his delusions had lasted for two years. Two years of thinking Finn was the boy of his dreams and two years without the wonder of colour.

At last, he had opened his eyes and Kurt was seeing things afresh. He no longer held Finn in such high regard. His world didn't revolve around the taller teen. Whatever feelings it was that Kurt once had for Finn, one day, they miraculously just stopped.

Instead, Kurt found himself admiring another. Tan skin, rippling muscles and mohawked hair. The new feelings spreading through him were completely different to the ones he had felt for Finn. They were deeper, stronger.

He licked his lips as he eyed up Noah Puckerman as the Jewish teen played guitar. Catching sight of Kurt's wanton stare, Puck smirked before slinking over to him. After looking Kurt up and down approvingly, Puck asked Kurt out on a date. Surprised by the offer, Kurt blushed faintly and looked to Mercedes, Rachel and Tina, the three girls nodding their heads enthusiastically. The lighting of the room went dim for a while as he noticed Finn's shocked expression, but as Kurt returned his attention to Puck, a fantastic burst of colour swept around the choir room.

Smiling, Kurt agreed to the date, laughing lightly at Santana's comment of 'wanky'.

_Love is blind, they say_

_But I didn't lose my sight_

_For I never truly loved you._

_Yes, my feelings were strong,_

_I do not deny that,_

_But it wasn't love._

_I don't know what it was._

_However, my feelings for you,_

_More than 'like' but not quite 'love',_

_Though they didn't rob me of my sight,_

_They did cloud my vision._

_I could see a little,_

_But it was black, white and grey._

_I was colourblind._

_As least, I think I was._

_But who knows, perhaps not._

_Maybe I had something in my eye,_

_Something in my eye for two years,_

_Two long and colourless years._

_My eyes are clear now,_

_And they're opened wide._

_Now, you are fading,_

_Like chalk disappearing in the rain._

_There is another now,_

_Taking your place on the pedestal,_

_And when I turn from you,_

_To look upon this new sculpture,_

_I see colour._

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	8. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**This chapter focuses on Santana and Brittany**

**Chapter 8-Questions and Answers**

Sitting in the empty choir room, Santana was perfectly fine with filing her nails in peace. Then Brittany wandered in and she felt uncomfortable. The two hadn't really been speaking to one another recently. In fact, Santana had hardly been talking to anyone at all. She had been lashing out, getting into verbal and physical fights. The Latina had gotten so bitchy she'd actually hurt Sue Sylvester's feelings. She had been pulling away from everyone, acting cold and distant to all.

Initially, Brittany had assumed Santana was just having a bad day. Then she decided perhaps her friend was having a particularly bad and painful period. After a week had gone by, Brittany became more concerned. She was hurt when Santana tried to push her away, even a little angry, but she never stopped caring. Now that she had found herself alone with Santana, she was determined to find out what the problem was.

Sitting down beside her best friend, Brittany tentatively asked her first question and with a huff and a hint of a snarl, Santana answered. Brittany didn't stop at the one question. She continued to ask some more, waiting patiently for Santana to respond.

_Why are you so aggressive?_

**I'm not, I'm just defensive.**

_Why are you so cold?_

**I just need someone to hold.**

_Then why do you pull away?_

**So it hurts less if they don't stay.**

_Do you even know how to cry?_

**Can you not see the tear in my eye?**

_Why don't you let people in?_

**I'm afraid of what I'm feeling.**

_Do you even have a heart?_

**Does it count if it's torn apart?**

_What's happened to your smile?_

**It's disappeared for a while.**

_Where's the girl you used to be?_

**In a cage that has no key.**

_Is it possible you'll ever be free?_

**Only if someone will love me.**

_Then why don't you let yourself be loved?_

**Because I don't think I'm good enough.**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	9. Kiss Me PucKurt

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 9-Kiss Me-PucKurt**

He couldn't help being a bully. For so long, it was just the way Puck was. He was too used to it to truly break the habit. Every time he was with Kurt, he just couldn't prevent the vicious words that directed themselves at him.

One day, the two found themselves alone. As usual, hateful words and hurtful slurs were spilling from Puck's lips. For every insult Puck threw at Kurt, the countertenor had a witty response. They growled, snarled and sneered at one another before Puck lost his temper and slammed Kurt against the wall. He froze upon realising that Kurt's eyes had zoned in on his lips, the boy obviously considering kissing him.

Puck let out a shaky breath that tickled Kurt's face and the male diva lifted his eyes to meet Puck's hazel orbs. The two studied one another carefully, both knowing that if they followed their desires and shared a kiss, it would only end in heartbreak. Puck would break Kurt's heart, no question about it, that's just what Puck did and there were no exceptions.

He could see a tear beginning to form in Kurt's eye. Puck closed his eyes briefly not wanting to see such a thing. He opened them again and could see in Kurt's face that he was beginning to think he'd been rejected, that a part of his soul, hope and spirit were dying. The fashionable boy obviously felt incredibly foolish, the embarrassed flush on his cheeks was proof of that, but in all sincerity, Puck didn't get kicks from being cruel.

Releasing Kurt's wrists, Puck stepped back and dragged a hair through his mohawk. Tentatively, Kurt placed a hand on his bicep, his eyes begging for just one kiss. He wanted to, oh for the love of Jack Daniels Puck wanted to. But the action would only break Kurt's heart.

"Just go." Puck told him. "I'm not good for you."

Kurt lowered his hand and took a few steps away from him. Puck forced himself to stand still, hands clenched into fists at the sides. He wanted Kurt to keep heading for the door and just run away from him and never look back. Yet at the same time, Puck knew if Kurt didn't kiss him, then he, Noah Puckerman, would be the one left with a broken heart.

_I don't mean to be malicious_

_I don't get thrills from being vicious_

_But kiss me and I'll break your heart._

_I do not want to see you cry_

_Or watch a part of your soul die_

_But kiss me and I'll break your heart._

_I don't get kicks from being cruel_

_I don't want to make you look a fool_

_But kiss me and I'll break your heart._

_In all honesty you should run_

_Because I am simply not the one_

_But if you don't kiss me, it'll break my heart._

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	10. Queen of Hearts

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**This chapter focuses on Terri Schuster**

**Chapter 10-Queen of Hearts**

Terri Schuster looked enviously upon the woman who had led her husband into temptation, stealing him from her. Ever since they were teenagers, she and Will had been together. Their life was by no means perfect and Terri could accept that they didn't necessarily complete one another. Indeed, her enjoyment came from seeing Will miserable. It wasn't a healthy relationship, her therapist was slowly helping her come to terms with that, but it was still a relationship.

She did love Will, she loved him with everything she had, her mental illness just prevented her from showing her love in a conventional way. Nevertheless, Terri had married the only man she loved. Those vows were not something to be scoffed and sneered at. She had meant them, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health. It seemed that Will didn't take them quite as seriously.

Apparently her illness wasn't the right kind for Will to endure. He found Emma's need to cut off the crusts of her sandwiches and clean her fruit to be adorable and endearing. But her own anxiety, depression and need to be in control of him was too much for Will.

She could tell that Will had been slipping from her fingertips and she had fought hard to keep him with her. The fake pregnancy certainly wasn't her finest moment, but she had been desperate. People always do crazy things when they were in love with someone so fiercely. Since Terrie was somewhat mentally unstable anyway, it only increased the crazy lengths she went to in order to keep Will, to fight for their love.

It didn't work. He discovered the truth about there being no baby and he left, straight into the arms of the perfect little redhead. Over time, Terri realised that the battle for Will's heart had long been lost. He had fallen out of love with her long ago, that's how Emma had been able to win his heart so easily.

Once upon a time, back in high school, Terri and Will were crowned Prom King and Queen. All those years ago, those glittery plastic crowns had meant so much to her. They meant very little now. She may have been the Prom Queen, but Emma Pillsbury was the Queen of Hearts and she, Terri, had lost her King to another woman.

_With her perfect nails_

_And ruby lips_

_She stole him_

_From my fingertips._

_Hair like fire_

_And OCD_

_She cleans her fruit_

_And he leaves me._

_She's the Queen of Hearts_

_I am just the joker_

_I lost my King to her_

_In a game of poker._

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs**

**x IQR x**


	11. How I Know PucKurt

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee ya'll**

**What do you know? I wrote a happy poem**

**Chapter 11-How I know-PucKurt**

As Rachel and Finn pranced around the choir room singing some cheesy duet, Kurt turned his gaze onto Puck. Sensing the stare, Puck returned the look, his chocolate orbs searching deep into Kurt's beautiful eyes. In perfect unison, the two teens smiled and Kurt knew in that moment that his heart, body and soul belonged to one Noah Puckerman.

After Rachel and Finn finished their song, the group applauded with next to no enthusiasm. Finchel duets were just too common to inspire any real interest. Even Mr. Schue's encouraging smile looked forced. Next up to perform were Tina and Mercedes. Kurt fixed his eyes to the two girls, smiling at his two friends. Though he was thoroughly enjoying their performance, he could feel Puck's eyes burning into him and couldn't help but return the lustful look. Noticing how Puck's eyes zeroed in on his lips, Kurt knew that Puck was feeling everything he did, he knew the Jewish teen believed they were destined to be together too.

Next up to perform were Artie, Sam, Mike and Puck. Strumming on his guitar, Puck looked out to the audience, immediately catching Kurt's eye. Gazing back at him, Kurt felt his breath hitch and had to work hard to remember how to take oxygen into his lungs. Their eyes remained locked on one another, both boys lost in their own little land known exclusively to them.

Finishing the song, Puck broke the eye-contact to carefully put his guitar away. The smile remained on Kurt's face as he waited for Puck to make eye-contact again and he wasn't disappointed.

Standing up to perform a number with Quinn, Kurt looked out to Puck and the muscular teen looked back at him. That intense stare, soft smile and the growing bulge in Puck's jeans was how Kurt knew they were simply meant for each other.

_I look at you_

_You look at me_

_That's how I know_

_We're meant to be._

_You look at me_

_I look at you_

_That's how I know_

_You feel it too._

_You catch my eye_

_And my breath slows_

_In our private world_

_Where no-one goes._

_You turn away_

_But I still smile_

_Knowing you'll look back_

_In just a while._

_I look at you_

_You look at me_

_That's how I know_

_We're meant to be._

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs**

**x IQR x**


	12. Rather be the Girl

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**This chapter focuses on Quinn during her preggo stage**

**Chapter 12-Rather Be the Girl**

Sometimes, Quinn Fabray dearly wished she could be like some of the other girls in Glee Club. Though she'd never admit it out loud, she occasionally wondered if her life would be better if she was more like Rachel Berry or Mercedes Jones. After their brief relationships with Puck, both the two divas had been perfectly fine and their hearts unbroken. They were lucky enough to walk away from Puck before making the same mistakes she herself had made.

She wished she had acted differently and kept her legs together just like Rachel, Mercedes and Tina did. The respect people had once shown her, she wanted that back. Ever since getting pregnant, people viewed her differently, whispering behind her back. Although Brittany and Santana were friends of hers, she had never wanted people to think she was easy like them.

Walking through the school corridor one day, Quinn overheard Azimio teasing Rachel for still being a virgin. Even as the slushie covered the brunette girl, Quinn wished it could be her, that she was the one being teased for the virtue and innocence she had irresponsibly given away. A whorish reputation like Santana and Brittany had definitely wasn't something Quinn wanted for herself.

Another time, Quinn spied Puck trying to hit on Lauren only for the female wrestler to punch him, probably breaking his nose. Rubbing her swollen pregnant stomach, Quinn felt like kicking herself for not doing the same thing when Puck first approached her. Instead, she had accompanied him back to his empty house.

She thought over the few relationships Puck had had. For the most part, he only engaged in one-night stands, but an occasional short-term relationship would happen. Sometimes he and Santana would prowl through the halls together and make-out against the lockers. Of course, the two never stayed faithful to one another for long, but neither was too bothered with the continuous cheating. Then there was Rachel and Mercedes, they simply said goodbye to Puck when the relationship ended, not stopping to cry. Quinn had been crying over the mohawked stud for months, possibly a result of all the pregnancy hormones.

She knew now that she never should have gone back to Puck's place and let him sweet-talk her into giving him her virginity. She should have kept her clothes on and told him 'no'. Of course, she hadn't. She had said 'yes', that one simple word was easily the most foolish syllable she had ever uttered.

She wasn't the smart and sensible girl. She was the girl who got everything wrong and was unfortunate enough to have the evidence of her mistake underneath her top.

_I'd rather be the girl_

_Whose heart you didn't break_

_That didn't fall for all your lies_

_And make a big mistake._

_I'd rather be the girl_

_Keeping both legs closed_

_And be treated with respect_

_Not like a dirty hoe._

_I'd rather be the girl_

_That gets teased for being pure_

_Than the one who gets a rep_

_For being such a whore._

_I'd rather be the girl_

_That punched you in the face_

_Than the girl that you take home_

_To your seedy little place._

_I'd rather be the girl_

_That just told you goodbye_

_Then moved on with her life_

_And didn't stop to cry._

_And I'd rather be the girl_

_That kept on her party dress_

_But I'm the foolish one_

_That stupidly said yes._

**Please Review**

**(By the way, I do realise Quinn wasn't wearing a party dress when she slept with Puck, I know she was in her Cheerio uniform, but dress was easier to rhyme ok)**

**Love and Hugs**

**x IceQueenRia x**


	13. I Hate You I Promise PucKurt

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 13-I Hate You I promise-PucKurt**

His hands were sweating a little as he gripped tight to the steering wheel of his baby. For the past ten minutes, Kurt Hummel had not moved from the driver's seat of his car that was parked outside the Puckerman household. The bad boy's truck was in the garden so Kurt knew he was at home. He also knew that the Jewish teen probably had company up in his bedroom. Although he hated to think of Puck being with _her_, the skanky hoe Puck had cheated on him with, Kurt knew the probability of her being spread on her back with Puck plunging in and out of her was high.

There were many things Kurt needed to say to his ex-boyfriend. He didn't care if Puck listened or not. He just needed to rant about his pain and anger. He needed to scream his hate for the new girlfriend who had taken Puck away from him. Kurt needed to scream promises of hate towards Puck too.

On reflection, Kurt realised that Puck had never truly been his as he had believed. The Jewish teen had been cheating on him with _her_ ever since they first got together. He felt so foolish for thinking that he had meant something to Puck. Clearly he was just a toy to pass the time.

Stepping out of the car, Kurt made his way up the Puckerman drive and invited himself into the house without knocking. He headed straight upstairs and threw Puck's bedroom door open. As expected, he found the couple tangled in the bed sheets together, obviously naked.

"Good evening, Noah." Kurt greeted coldly as he stood in the doorway, arms folded across his chest. "Enjoying yourself, Slutana?" He asked mockingly as he turned his icy glare onto the Latina. "Do forgive my interruption; I merely stopped by to inform the two of you that I hate you. Please, don't let me stop you from your activities, carry on."

Turning on his heel, Kurt made his way back downstairs. He supposed he was partly at fault. He shouldn't have allowed himself to be tricked by all of Puck's pretty sounding lies. As soon as Puck showed an interest, he should have run away as fast as possible, just as Mercedes had encouraged him too. Foolishly, he hadn't listened and Kurt had ended up with his heart mangled.

"Kurt, babe, wait!" Puck called out running to him in just a pair of jeans.

Reaching his car, Kurt paused and looked to Puck expectantly.

"Let's talk about this." Puck suggested resting a hand at Kurt's waist. "I love the pussy but I like my share of cock too. Come on, we can work this thing out."

"I hate you Noah Puckerman, I promise." Kurt told him as he shoved him away and slipped into his car. "I just love you even more." He added as he drove away.

_I know you're probably with her_

_But boy I just have to say_

_Now you don't even have to listen_

_But I'm saying it anyway_

_I can't stand your girlfriend_

_She's a greedy little whore_

_I really hate her guts_

_But I hate yours even more._

_I hate you, I promise._

_I guess you were never mine_

_But you really ought to have been_

_But I suppose I misunderstood_

_And misinterpreted the scene_

_I can't stand your girlfriend_

_She's a pathetic little hoe_

_And I hate the both of you_

_I just thought I'd let you know._

_I hate you, I promise._

_Perhaps I'm partly to blame_

_For believing all your lies_

_I should have ran from you long ago_

_Then there'd be no need to cry_

_I can't stand your girlfriend_

_She's such a little whore_

_I hate you, I promise_

_I just love you even more._

**Please Review**

**xxx IQR xxx**


	14. Who?

**Disclaimer-The poem is mine, Glee isn't**

**This chapter focuses on Rachel and her relationship with Shelby**

**Chapter 14-Who?**

As long as she could remember, Rachel felt as though a deep part of her was missing. She was a smart girl, so it didn't take her long to realise and understand that her family was different from most of the other children she went to school with. Most children had a mum and just one dad. Some of them had step-mothers or step-fathers. There was even a girl named Carla who lived with her grandparents. But for the most part, everybody had a mum and a dad as opposed to two dads who loved one another like Rachel's dads did.

She didn't ask them much about her birth mother as she didn't want to hurt their feelings. But Rachel Berry was desperately curious to know more about the woman who had helped grant her life.

When performing, happiness always surrounded Rachel. Although she took her singing, dancing and acting incredibly seriously, it was still great fun and enabled her to laugh. After a good day she would dream happily about being a Broadway star one day. On a bad day, the ones where Rachel was teased more than usual and found herself thirsty for water, she would cry herself to sleep. On tearful nights, Rachel would have bad dreams and wake up screaming.

Occasionally, she felt guilt for wanting her mystery mother to come and comfort her. Of course, her mother was not in the picture and didn't hear her daughter's cries. It was her two dads who soothed her and Rachel would cling to them, silently hating herself for even thinking of wanting a mother when she had two remarkable fathers.

At times, Rachel would sigh when her fellow Glee Clubbers didn't pick up dance routines or song lyrics as quickly as she did. She would shout a lot when things didn't go her way. She'd smile when things did go according to plan and there were even times when she would pout.

Her mother missed every exclamation and expression. Instead it was her dads who saw them, knowing each look so well they could read her like a book.

Having endured her share of bullying growing up, Rachel was well used to having to stand tall; or at least as tall as her short height permitted her. On particularly bad bullying days, she would return home and end up crawling across the sofa to cuddle up with her dads. Sometimes she would run and sometimes she would fall, literally and metaphorically.

There was no mother figure to save her, but her dads never let her down.

Inevitably, Rachel got hurt. Not just a grazed knee or the odd scratch and bruise. She reached her teenage years and of course the angst hit her full force. Her heart ached for one Finn Hudson and her heart bled for Jesse St James.

As it turned out, Jesse was asked to befriend her by Rachel's birth mother, Shelby, the director of Vocal Adrenaline. More than friendship had happened between Rachel and Jesse but their romance did not last. With broken egg shells littered around her, egg yolk dripping from her hair as her heart broke in her chest, Rachel questioned whether her relationship with Jesse had even been real.

Humiliated and heartbroken, Rachel's spirit nearly left her. It was her dads, Mr. Schue and her fellow Glee Clubbers who helped her recapture her spirit before Regionals. Sadly, they did not prove victorious. It was Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline who won the competition. Rachel looked on as Shelby, her mother, embraced the boy who had so recently broken her heart.

Rachel was truly grateful that her friends, teacher and dads were there to help her heal from the wounds Jesse had created. She needed them to find the strength to make it through. She needed them all desperately because her mother was not there to help heal the aches of her heart.

_I laugh_

_I dream_

_I cry_

_I scream._

_Who hears me?_

_I sigh_

_I shout_

_I smile_

_I pout_

_Who sees me?_

_I stand_

_I crawl_

_I run_

_I fall_

_Who saves me?_

_I hurt_

_I ache_

_I bleed_

_I break_

_Who heals me?_

_Because it isn't you._

**Please Review**

**xxx IceQueenRia xxx**


	15. Over You PucKurt

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing : )**

**Chapter 15-Over You-PucKurt**

The first crush Kurt Hummel had was on the Pink Power Ranger. Yes, Kurt is very aware that the Pink Power Ranger was in fact a girl and therefore not gender appropriate for his preferred sexuality. However, as young children, our first crushes are ultimately meaningless. They are not based upon real feelings of lust or desire, just appreciation of some kind. He liked the Pink Power Ranger that was all. Kimberly was pretty and wore nice clothes and a young Kurt adored the colour pink.

His first case of 'puppy-love' came in the gangly form of Finn Hudson, the boy who later became a part of his family. Kurt shuddered in repulsion over the fact he used to have wet dreams about his step-brother. Then there was a brief attraction he had felt towards Sam Evans but that died almost as soon as the attraction ignited within him. There was also his infatuation for his first ever boyfriend, Blaine Anderson.

It was only when the shorter teen professed his love for him that Kurt realised he didn't really love the Dalton boy. The slight hesitation he took to return the sentiment was proof of that. He cared for Blaine deeply, but it wasn't real love. If anything, it was a form of hero worship. Blaine had been there to listen to and support him at a time when no-one else even noticed he needed saving.

After an amicable break-up with Blaine, Kurt found himself falling in love for real. He fell in love with Noah Puckerman. Predictably, things did not work out. For a long while, he tried to keep his feelings secret, but keeping secrets within the New Directions was like trying to stop Rachel from singing. At first, his friends were sympathetic but his love for Noah soon became something of a joke, a thing they teased him about.

It came to a point where Kurt was determined to move on from the mohawked teen, knowing the Jewish stud could not return his feelings. So when the girls asked if he was over the bad-boy, Kurt replied that he was. He'd laugh along with them and mock the feelings he claimed to no longer feel. He wasn't sure if they believed him or not but he continued to say it anyway.

"Yes, I'm so over him." Kurt laughed with a roll of his eyes. He cast a look over to Noah who was sat strumming his guitar. As the girls moved away, leaving him to sit alone by the piano, Kurt whispered, "I'm over you."

In all honesty, Kurt was not over Noah. He was trying to get over him, he really was, but he hadn't quite managed it yet. If he ever heard a song that made him think of Noah, then Kurt still sang the words. He would never stop singing, of that he was certain. However, he was determined to one day sing the words without the lyrics inspiring thoughts of the jock.

Every now and then, Kurt would take walks in his free time. Usually he'd walk about the cemetery and visit his mother's grave or he'd walk to the mall. Wherever he walked, enjoying the fresh air, he stubbornly refused to walk anywhere near the Puckerman household. He avoided the street as though it were a plague. Seeking the other boy out would only make it harder to get over him. He wouldn't go looking for further emotional anguish when he already had enough to deal with.

That's not to say he'd run or hide from Noah if he saw him. He had to face him at school still; their paths were bound to cross from time to time. He would keep a distance though. If Noah tried to encourage Kurt to join in when the boy's performed a group number in Glee, Kurt would turn down the offer. He rejected the invitations to any of the Jewish teen's parties and he declined whenever he was asked to join them in a just-for-fun football game.

He hoped Noah didn't think he was being cruel. If he was cold and bitchy sometimes, he didn't mean to be. Hurting Noah's feelings was not what he aimed for. After all, it wasn't really about Noah. It was all about Kurt. Kurt Hummel had to learn to let go. He needed to fully accept that a heterosexual male simply could not fall for a homosexual male.

They ended up attending college together, and Kurt's feelings had to be forgotten. Kurt was still deeply in love with the other boy. For a few years, he had foolishly been holding on, clutching to a non-existent hope that things could work out for him just once.

Eventually, the life of the non-existent hope died. Knowing his love could never be requited, Kurt did his absolute best to truly move on. In a way, he didn't want to move on. He wanted to continue to love the boy, but not if he was loving him alone. If the love was not to be returned, which it wasn't, then Kurt _had_ to move on.

Sometimes, he wondered if Noah would even notice the way Kurt tried to get over him. For a long time to come, it would probably be all Kurt noticed. Everything to do with Noah consumed his mind, body and soul. Despite appearances and first impressions, Noah wasn't a complete Neanderthal. He was a smart young man. He knew that Kurt had feelings for him, he had to know. He couldn't begin to understand just how strong Kurt's feelings were though.

Being in love with Noah was driving Kurt insane. He couldn't keep up with it, he had to stop. He had lived with pain and loneliness for too long, Kurt didn't want them as loyal companions anymore. For a long time, Kurt had been right there in Noah's presence. If the Jewish boy wanted him, he only had to ask. So if there was just a small part of Noah that did want Kurt, then Kurt would have been in the boy's arms, or bed, already.

So Kurt had to realise the truth. Noah Puckerman did not love him, did not want him. Kurt's heart had suffered so much; there was no need to prolong it. He had to put a stop to the endless dreams and fantasies that were simply not to be.

One day, Kurt would find a man to love him, someone to heal the wounds of his heart. But that someone would not be Noah. Taking up a piece of paper and a pen, Kurt got to work on writing down his feelings. He needed for Noah to know. It didn't matter if Noah never mentioned the letter. It didn't even matter if he didn't read it, but Kurt needed to at least write it.

He wished he had more courage so that he might say his words to Noah's face, but Kurt had never been as confident as he had led others to believe. Talking to Noah directly would only serve to make him change his mind. Looking into Noah's chocolate eyes, seeing that smile, Kurt would fall in love all over again and try to convince himself that maybe it could work out if he waited just a little longer.

So he continued with his letter, making it clear on paper that Noah did not and could not love him. Kurt told himself he would not cry, but he was only deceiving himself. Tears were already slipping down his face. He really wasn't anywhere close to being over his feelings for Noah.

But if anyone asked, Kurt would still claim, "Yes, I'm so over him."

Anytime he was alone, Kurt would whisper, "I'm over you."

One day, he was sure he could say the words with an honest tone.

_When they ask, I'll say I'm over you._

_I'll laugh about it all, mock myself, and ridicule my own feelings._

_Maybe they'll believe me, maybe not._

_For now I'll just speak the words._

"_Yes, I'm so over him." I'll laugh and roll my eyes._

"_I'm over you." I'll whisper when I'm alone._

_I'll repeat that little phrase until the words are true._

_Of course, right now, I'm not over you._

_Not even close._

_But I'm trying, trying to move on._

_Songs still remind me of you._

_And yes, yes I sing along, I'll always sing._

_But one day, the lyrics won't conjure thoughts of you._

_My feet still demand that I take leisurely walks._

_I obey the request, fresh air is good._

_But I refrain from walking your way; I avoid your house, your street._

_No, I won't come looking for you._

_I won't hide or run either, but I will keep a distance._

_Please, please, don't think me cruel, heartless or weak._

_This isn't about you, not this time._

_It's about me._

_A choice has to be made, to hold on, or let go._

_For years I've been holding on, desperately clutching to nothing._

_Hope has left me, as I must now leave you._

_I'm letting go of the love I know cannot be requited._

_Not because I want to, but because I have to._

_You probably won't even notice._

_But for a time, it will be all I ever notice._

_You knew I had feelings for you, well, have._

_But you can't begin to imagine how deeply I longed for you._

_How deeply I still long for you._

_You consume my mind, my heart and drive me to insanity._

_I just can't do this, not anymore._

_Pain, loneliness, as loyal as they are, they don't make happy companions._

_For so long, I've been right in front of you, yours for the taking._

_If you wanted me, I'd have already been in your arms._

_So now I must realise and accept the truth._

_You do not want me._

_So I'm giving up._

_No more useless fantasizing, no more wasted dreams._

_My heart has suffered enough._

_I know now it will not be you who heals it._

_It will never be you._

_Consider this my final farewell._

_Forgive me not having courage to say it to your face._

_If I tried, I know I'd change my mind._

_I'd re-convince myself that you could love me._

_But you don't love me and you won't love me._

_So here's my goodbye and no, no I won't cry._

_Well, maybe just a tear or two._

_And then a few hundred more._

_I'm really not over you._

_Not even close._

_But I'm trying so hard to get there._

_So I'll say, "Yes, I'm so over him."_

_Repeat to myself when alone, "I'm over you."_

_I'll write the words._

_I'll sing the words._

_I'll whisper and I'll scream._

"_I'm over him."_

"_I'm over you."_

_And one fine day it will be true._

**The End**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs**

**xxx IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
